Many electronic devices and systems have DCDC converters to convert a power level from a source (e.g., a battery) and generate another power level in the form of an output signal, which can be used by components of the system. Some conventional DCDC converters use switches as part of operations to generate of the output signal. In order to maintain proper operations, some DCDC converters may restrict switching signals that control the switches. DCDC converters can also be used as an amplifier in which the converter output signal (e.g., output voltage) is not constant, but it is dependent on a varying input signal. These DCDC converters may also limit the maximum possible voltage swing of the output signal in order to avoid serious signal degradation. Moreover, some conventional DCDC converters may need high effort evaluation and tuning on a system level. Supply voltage margins in some conventional DCDC converters may also be needed. All these factors may lead to power inefficiency of the system.